Ricky and Cassidy
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Set in the SDMI - Cassidy Williams and Ricky Owens have a talk. Takes place a week after "All Fear The Freak"


Note 1: Scooby-Doo is copyrighted from 1969 to 9961 by Hanna-Banana and Warner Brothers Studio. All rights severed.

Note 2: This takes place a week after "All Fear The Freak"

"Ricky and Cassidy"

by Dr. Thinker

"That birdbrain needs his wings clipped for good" – Ricky "Mr. E" Owens thought. That ex-pal/ex-pet, Prof. Pericles wrecked his robot of Ed Machine with something – and he need new cooper wires to fix him. It was also a good time to check in with Cassidy Williams at her house. Thought, he thought, he may have to pay for using Alice Reeve a.k.a Alice Carlswell a.k.a. Alice May twice. I thought the new Mystery Inc would have figure out unless the human members were more doing the wild thing that brings about new life into the world. For safety for himself and to prevent any traps make by Brad's and Judy's son.

Cassidy was in her black spy suit and was doing some exercising as she was asking the following: "Ricky Thomas Owen: What in the name of Freak of Crystal Cove are you doing?"

Ricky answered, "Prof. Pericles knows I'm Mr. E. And he damaged my robot of Ed Machine. I come up here to get copper wires to repair him."

Cassidy asked "What about with the Obliteratrix caper?"

Ricky replied, "I had to do that one to avoid Dr. Johnathan Jekyll a.k.a 'The Ghost of Mr. Hyde.' He thought I was Ricky Owens and was using the criminal underworld of Crystal Cove to kept on eye on them – and he bugged you as my public eye."

Cassidy yelled, "What a meddling jerk!"

Ricky said, "He was pleased when I used Alice Reeve as Obliteratrix."

Cassidy replied, "Alice Reeve? As in Judy Reeve."

Ricky sad "Yes. The same one I used for the Yearbook pass."

Cassidy said, "You knew where they were."

Ricky said, "Yes. But somehow I got my latest clue returned to me."

Cassidy stated, "Freddie break the gang up on the day of " Freak" chaos and then left town, Daphne's grounded by her parents, Scooby-Doo been sent to a farm, and Shaggy is about to sent to military school."

Ricky stated, "Velma's blog."

Cassidy asked "You read the blog to?"

Ricky replied, "That how I know the gang's name and e-mail address. If they didn't know it – I helped out Amy Cavenaugh. I give that mermaid suit to her – thought I left it outside. She thought it was from a fan and used it to get Velma's attention. Just as planned."

Cassidy said, "You mostly know all the villain since you might as well give them your costume."

Ricky said, "I wasn't there for Mary Ann's Que Horrifico; Grandmother Moonbeam's Cicada Creature; Mr. Chan and Mr. Wang's ghost wizards; "Hot Dog Water"'s Manticore..." He paused to cough before saying the following, "Prof. Pericles as a ghost..." Cassidy saw that Ricky's anger was still getting lower but still a lot of upset towards Prof. Pericles for his betrayal...or "Mr. Freddie Jones Sr as the Freak of Crystal Cove."

Cassidy said, "At least he got a betrayal for that betrayal."

Ricky said, "Speaking about betrayal – but in a good way..."

Cassidy said, "...Passing off my dairy as your latest surprise. I thought they might look at the inside back cover revealing the scrambled line that would have real me as Cassidy Williams – I was getting tired of using acting Angel Dynamite. But no. They just read the last entry – and faced the living troll, Danny Darrow."

Ricky said, "That explains your mistake during Amy the Siren and the Fish Freak chaos. Lucky, Mr. William had aide in Dr. Cavenaugh at the time – so that issue was sew up nice – and give us way to bug Velma with out her knowing. So what's Angel is doing do."

Cassidy stated, "For now, just make sure Velma has a friend – as Daphne blamed her for Mystery Inc II's break up keeping my true identity secret. We still need to get the treasure and see if we can burned the fake files that Mayor Freak used against us. I still feel sick recalling be threat as my parents be calling "drug dealers."

Ricky said, "My parents were called 'artist thieves'." Ricky paused before asking "One more question: Any sign of Reeves entering Crystal Cove?"

Cassidy replied,"No. But the Real Nation Weekly had been publishing the entire Freak chaos – but you know Crystal Cove treat that newspaper like a normal city citizen treat a Weird World Weekly issue."

Ricky stated, "See you, Angel!"

Cassidy stated, "No problem, Mr. E."

=THE END=


End file.
